


Technical Difficulties

by Janice_Lester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes Jared, the tech support guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "service" square of my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Office worker AU.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen lied smoothly, “I don’t know why this keeps happening.”

“Not a problem,” Jared replied easily, slipping into Jensen’s newly-vacated office chair to lean over the problematic laptop. “‘S what I’m here for.”

Jared located the missing file in about five seconds flat, and Jensen didn’t have to fake his embarrassment. Of course, what he was embarrassed about wasn’t that he hadn’t been able to find the thing himself, but that he hadn’t done a better job of losing it. Pity. If he could just keep this enormous chunk of gorgeous around a little longer…

“Thanks, man. I, uh, also wondered if you could have a look at the printer setup? When I go to print, it has, like, fifteen versions of the same printer listed.” Which actually wasn’t much of a problem, since they all seemed to work just fine, but it was the first thing that occurred to him.

“Sure thing.” He tapped a few keys, fingers flying expertly over the keyboard and deftly stroking sense out of the trackpad.

Jensen took the opportunity to lean down over Jared, pretending to watch and learn but actually just enjoying being close. Taking in his warm, clean scent.

“Okay,” Jared said, having speedily whittled the list of printers down to three. “This one’s your office laser. This one’s the one on your assistant’s desk. And this one’s your inkjet at home.”

“Cool. Thanks.” He straightened up, permitted himself the small indulgence of a friendly clap on Jared’s shoulder. Wished he had the gall to say what was really on his mind.

_Just ask the man out!_

_Just ask him the fuck out already!_

But he couldn’t find the words, and Jared was already shouldering the messenger bag in which he kept his Tech Support Guy’s Medical Kit or whatever. His smile as he waved a casual goodbye was almost blinding. Jensen did his best to return it, but really he thought he was doing pretty well just by not drooling pathetically on his shoes.

***

He managed to live with the new problem for two whole days before calling Tech Support again, not wanting to seem over-eager. Especially since it was a genuine problem this time, not something he’d cooked up as an excuse. Of course, he could call and let someone besides Jared take care of his problem, but… no, there was no fucking way he was wasting this opportunity.

“Tech Support, this is Julie, how can I help?”

“This is Jensen Ackles up on five. Any chance I could speak with Jared? He was up here a couple days ago.” He tried to make it sound as if Jared might have missed something, or as if they might be in the middle of some project, without actually lying.

“I’ll just put you through, Mister Ackles. One moment.”

Hold music—xylophones, of all things—filled his ears for a moment, and then a single ring.

“Tech Support, this is Jared.”

“Jared? Jensen.”

A pause. “Hello, Jensen.” Was it his imagination, or was there a certain warmth in that familiar voice? “Long time, no hear. What seems to be the trouble?”

“I think I have a virus.”

“Bed rest and plenty of fluids.”

“Ha ha. Fine. I think _my computer_ has a virus.”

“And why do you think that, exactly?”

“Well, it’s suddenly slow. And Internet Explorer won’t—”

“I put Firefox on your machine for a reason.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Which is why I also put Safari, Chrome, and Opera on your machine. You can’t dislike them all.”

Jensen just possibly coloured a little. “Habit, I guess. Anyway, there’s this popup thing that tells me I have a virus, and it won’t go away. And my Google toolbar thing has turned into—”

“Fine, fine, I’m on my way.” A clunk as Jared hung up.

Jensen set down his own receiver, paused to wipe his sweaty palms on his slacks. Calm. He needed to be calm. Then he might be able to string three or four words together to make some sort of vaguely intelligent comment in the face of all that sex appeal and fucking _helpfulness_. Maybe.

***

“You do have some malware here,” was Jared’s verdict ten minutes later. “Because you turned your malware scanner off.”

“Oh,” Jensen said. He remembered that, actually. “It wouldn’t let me download a thingy I needed. Must’ve forgotten to switch it back on afterwards.”

“And exactly what _kind_ of ‘thingy’ might this have been, hmm?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You don’t generally pick up crap just reading the _New York Times_.”

Jensen slumped a little. “Um, sorry?”

Jared’s face softened, then broke into a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll spank you later. You’ll feel better after you’ve done your penance.” He winked. Jensen ducked his head, already feeling the tell-tale flush starting. “Hey, you wanna grab a drink later? You seem like you could use it.”

Jensen just about choked on air. “Like a—like a friend thing?” It was hard to keep the hope out of his voice.

“Or a date thing.” Jared’s eyebrows disappeared up into his shaggy hairline. “Would that work for you?”

“Totally!” Jensen squeaked, suddenly feeling about fifteen again, and luckier than any kid had a right to expect.

“Good,” Jared said, settling his hand over Jensen’s on the desk for a brief squeeze. “I like feeling useful, makin’ you happy.”

“Even if I’m useless with computers?”

“Practically everyone is useless with computers, Jensen. Don’t sweat it. It’s kinda why I have a job. Are you useless at watching the game, making conversation, drinking beer, eating pizza, and receiving head?”

He had to look up then, just to see—just to see Jared’s expression of complete and utter sincerity. “Uh, no, think I’m above average at those things.”

Jared beamed. “Excellent. We’re going to get on just great. Pick you up out front at after work?”

Jensen could only nod helplessly. It was either that or fling himself into Jared’s arms, he was that profoundly grateful at the man’s apparent ability to read minds.

“Okay,” Jared said. And then he was suddenly all business again. “You just holler if you have any more problems, okay? Tech Support is here for you.” Then he winked. Then he departed, leaving Jensen staring after him.

Well, that was certainly… _helpful_ … Wow. He had a feeling it was going to be a while before he could focus on work again.

***END***


End file.
